<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your lyrics suck >:( by purpleturtleneck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726800">Your lyrics suck >:(</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleturtleneck/pseuds/purpleturtleneck'>purpleturtleneck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2Yoo - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - Music, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Conversations, Cute Ending, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Musicians, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, Some Humor, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleturtleneck/pseuds/purpleturtleneck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Dami, the genius lyricist, and her attempt to write a song with the most annoying person she's ever met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your lyrics suck >:(</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…Looks like my idea of a pre-chorus is very different from yours.”</p><p>Dami can’t believe she heard that.</p><p>“If that’s your idea of a pre-chorus then I’m glad mine is different.”</p><p>She can’t believe she replied like that either.</p><p> </p><p>Before meeting this new lyricist she had always thought she was above petty and rude remarks like these. But every time their company forced them to work together, in no time, this was how she interacted with this colleague.</p><p>Yoohyeon constantly wrote sappy romantic lyrics straight out of a K-drama OST. She always made sure to put in some English words that Dami couldn’t understand. The lines were often put together in ways that would leave the future singer breathless and Dami had to constantly argue about how “we don’t all have your vocal abilities, Yoohyeon. How many times do I have to tell you”.</p><p>Dami on the other hand wrote lyrics that Yoohyeon always looked at with a concerned expression. Most of the time she deemed then too “emo” or too “alternative” for anyone to understand or relate to. She would criticise Dami for putting more effort in the raps of her songs and making the less good parts the “singing parts”. …She would get especially angry when all parts were actually rap in disguise: “Dami, how am I supposed to work with that?! No one in their right mind will want to sing so fast!”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that’s why their company made them work together from time to time. These two could fill each other’s weaknesses. They were so different that the results of their collaborations were always unique chart-topping songs like no others. They all ended up creating new trends and challenging the limits of whichever genres they picked. Which meant more money for the company. And of course more money for Dami and Yoohyeon too. So whenever their company called to ask them to collaborate on a new song, they could never deny the offer.</p><p>That didn’t make it any easier though. Or any more bearable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s get this over with in 2-3 hours because I have a date today, alright?”</p><p>Dami entered Yoohyeon’s office in the company building without even thinking twice before announcing this and throwing her bag on the first chair she saw. And then she spotted Yoohyeon.</p><p>“…Oh… Have you been crying…?”</p><p>“…NO!” she said unconvincingly. Yoohyeon’s eyes were red and puffy, and her trying to rub it away was only making it worse. Dami looked at her, then at the door, then at Yoohyeon again. Then she decided.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to get us some coffee, ok? You stay here.”</p><p>She said this because she didn’t know what else to do and the walk to the café across the street would give her some time to think. It was late December and the cold was strong but felt refreshing. Especially since she had no idea what just happened. She hoped this would help her clear her head and decide on the best plan of action.</p><p> </p><p>When she returned, the atmosphere in Yoohyeon’s office felt stifling in comparison. They just sat there, drinking their coffees without saying anything. Dami looked up from time to time but Yoohyeon kept staring at her coffee like it was the most interesting thing in the world.</p><p>“Well that’s embarrassing,” she mumbled, finally.</p><p>“What?” Dami was caught off-guard.</p><p>“Catching me crying. I was debating whether I should keep it professional and ask you to work on this new song like nothing ever happened…” Yoohyeon looked up at Dami now “… but I’m not in the right state of mind for work today. I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave and reschedule for another time.”</p><p>She looked a bit scared at this point. As if she was half-expecting Dami to say something mean to her.</p><p>“Yeah, last time we wrote lyrics, you kept it <em>very</em> professional while yelling at me.” Dami couldn’t resist. But she said it with a goofy grin as if she was trying to lighten the mood, and Yoohyeon looked at her surprised.</p><p>“Did you just make a joke?”</p><p>And she decided to smile back shyly and they both looked at each other, thinking that the other’s smile was pretty. They’ve never seen it before unless you count their first encounter, arranged by their company. Back then they had awkwardly worn fake smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to listen to a demo I made?” asked Dami because she didn’t want this interaction to fall back into an awkward silence.</p><p>“Demo? As in <em>music</em>? …But you’re a lyricist.”</p><p>“The company’s song request this time was so interesting that I couldn’t help it. I compose sometimes. As a hobby.”</p><p>Dami pressed play on her phone and let the music fill the small room, surrounding her and Yoohyeon. The short demo ended very soon and Yoohyeon looked almost disappointed.</p><p>“…So what do you think? Can we write lyrics like these, for a full song?”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon blinked a few times as if trying to wake up from a trance. She said dreamily “Dami… is this for real? This is so good.”</p><p>“Thanks, I thought the sound was closer to your music taste than mine. I’m actually hoping that the company will let me compose this time if I show this to them… I even looked for my old microphone to record the demo and all.”</p><p>Yoohyeon froze after hearing that. “Wait. The person singing is… YOU?! You sang this demo?!”</p><p>“Damn, do you have to ask like that. You have such low expectations for me.” Dami said this with another smile, making it clear that she was joking (well, maybe only slightly joking).</p><p>But Yoohyeon didn’t see it. She yelled “Dami, your singing voice is absolutely beautiful! Do you understand?!” Her eyes were still wide with shock and glued to Dami’s phone, where the song had come from.</p><p>“Yeah, I do. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Dami felt a bit shy now because it was the first time Yoohyeon had complimented her on anything. But also the first time someone had complimented her so enthusiastically in general. She looked curiously at Yoohyeon who was frantically taking out her lyrics notebook and scrambling to find a pencil to write with.</p><p>“So… does this mean you’re ready to write some lyrics? Are you ok now?” asked Dami carefully.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>It’s as if Yoohyeon suddenly remembered. She put her head in her hands and then on her desk.</p><p>“…Do you… want to talk about it?” Dami felt very nervous after asking. She felt like she was overstepping her boundaries.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. What the hell… I don’t care anymore, here goes: I broke up with my girlfriend of five years this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“What.”</p><p>Out of all the possible answers, Dami was <em>not</em> expecting this one. She even thought that she heard wrong for a moment. Yoohyeon’s voice came out muffled under the desk.</p><p>“And before you ask, no, I’m not gay. I’m bi. And I’m only telling you about my ex because you look gay as fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“…uhm…WhAt…”</p><p>Dami <em>definitely</em> wasn’t expecting that one either. In this situation, she usually corrected people and said she’s pansexual with a preference for women but can still date—</p><p>“…I’m kinda gay, I guess, I don’t know…” she said. And then she mentally facepalmed herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha. Knew it.” said Yoohyeon and she turned to look at Dami with a smug look on her face. But then she probably remembered about her ex again and started crying, this time more loudly. “…What… am I doing with my life… having a conversation like this… with you… of all people…” She sniffed uncomfortably loud and Dami could only pat her on the back stiffly and say “it’s okay… I think… (?)”</p><p>“I hate this. It’s humiliating… I can’t believe I’m sitting here crying over my ex and you have a date later”</p><p>“Not anymore. I texted her that something came up… Now we can both sit here and wallow in our collective misery.”</p><p>“Isn’t that your hobby?” Yoohyeon was ugly-crying but that didn’t stop her from teasing Dami. Of course it didn’t.</p><p>“It’s OUR hobby now. You just have to get used to it!” said Dami jokingly and wrapped an arm around Yoohyeon’s shoulders. “I bet we’ll have to do this for a while judging by how hard you must have been dumped.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually… It was <em>me</em> who broke up with her.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah. I knew I had to… It was getting too toxic. She was still ashamed of us, even after all these years… She was so nice to me when we were alone but so cold to me in public. It confused me. I thought it could be fixed with time. And we moved in together last year so I felt like that was a step forward… But she literally called me her “friend” in front of the delivery man yesterday! Can you believe it?! …She couldn’t even admit we were a couple to a random stranger, who we’re never going to see again! I was with her for five years!! And…”</p><p>Yoohyeon was talking to Dami like they were the best of best friends. And she must have realized it because she immediately stopped talking and turned to Dami with an embarrassed look on her face. But Dami was looking at her with… kindness? She had a very soft look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it. It’s weird.” said Yoohyeon quietly. She felt weirdly overwhelmed. She wanted to cry again but for a different reason. Dami spun around in her office chair to look at the clock, absentmindedly tapping a pen on her lips. But her eyes were unfocused and Yoohyeon knew she was thinking hard. She often looked like that when they were writing lyrics.</p><p> </p><p>“…So I bought you coffee and listened to you cry over your shitty ex… I also cancelled my date for you…” said Dami in a matter-of-fact way. It didn’t feel like bragging or complaining at all.</p><p>“You better take me out and treat me to something delicious!”</p><p>She said all that with a charming smile. They could play this off as a joke and just call it a day. They could both go back home right now and never talk about today ever again.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Let’s go.”</p><p>Yoohyeon said it before she could stop herself. Dami looked slightly surprised like she didn’t expect this outcome. But she still had that smile on her face and she held the door open for Yoohyeon when they exited the company building. Yoohyeon had heard Dami’s nickname among the company staff was “Prince Charming” but she never believed it. Till now, that is.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now it's up to you to decide if their relationship in this story is platonic or romantic! I chose to write an open ending because I just love 2Yoo's dynamic in general.<br/>I hope you liked the story. Have a great day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>